The present invention relates generally to a cleaning device and more specifically to an improved concentrated cleaning fluid cartridge and docking port on the cleaning device.
Cleaning devices of the prior art generally project fluid onto a surface to be cleaned using pre-mixed cleaning fluids. In some cleaning devices, it is desirable to project only water onto the surface to be cleaned as well as a combination of water and cleaning fluid. These devices generally include a water tank and a cleaning fluid tank operated in a gravity system using a valve control in the bottom of each of the tanks. A typical example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,072. The valve is readily inserted into the housing without major alignment problems.
Other cleaners which have a source of cleaning fluid mixed with water generally include a container with a siphon tube therein which is readily fastened to the fluid mixing system. A typical example of this type of system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,844. Since a siphon tube is used, the cleaning fluid cartridge does not have to be aligned relative to the fluid control system. In this patent also the housing must be disassembled to provide access to the cleaning fluid cartridge for replacement.
Since the cleaning fluid cartridge in both of the above-described systems are generally interior to the housing, the user cannot detect when the cleaning fluid has been depleted and, thus, may be projecting only water onto the surface to be cleaned.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning fluid cartridge for use with a dispenser having pressure inlet and fluid outlet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning fluid container and docking station on a cleaning device which assures alignment of a pressure inlet and a fluid outlet from the cleaning fluid container.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning fluid container and docking port in a cleaning device wherein the cleaning fluid cartridge is accessible mechanically and visually from the exterior of the housing of the cleaning device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning fluid cartridge with well defined initial port entry position and final port locking positions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge to be used in combination with the docking port which assures alignment of a pair of apertures on the cartridge with the docking port during mounting of the cartridge to the docking port.
A still even further object of the present invention is to provide an improved camming collar on the cartridge.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by a cartridge having a collar thereon including a camming surface which is received on a pair of camming elements in a docking port of a cleaning device for aligning and axially advancing the cartridge into the docking port without rotation of the cartridge and for locking the cartridge into the housing of the cleaning device. The collar includes a handle which is received in a pair of indentures on the body of the cartridge to define the initial insertion and alignment position and a final locking position of the collar. The collar includes a pair of recesses, one for each of the camming lugs extending from the docking port. Each recess includes an entry slot followed by an inclined portion followed by a locking horizontal portion. A pair of spaced orifices on the cartridge mate with a pair of apertures in the docking port to provide a pressure input and fluid output from the cartridge. The orifices in the cartridge (also referred to as the container) are in an insert having a keyway receiving a key on the cartridge to align the orifices relative to the cartridge and consequently relative to the collar. The cartridge also includes an additional pair of indentures which receive a pair of shoulders extending longitudinally along the housing to align the cartridge and limit its rotation relative the housing. The collar and handle are made of a pair of complementary pieces connected by a hinge and joined together at the other end by a latch. The cartridge is transparent and encompassed on three sides by the housing such that it is mechanically accessible and visible from the exterior of the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.